Sora's Vision
Sora's Vision is a fan-fiction created by Lightblade25. Story Sora wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Why was he unsure? Because when you're dreaming, you can't seem to remember when you went to sleep -- but Sora clearly remembered going to bed and closing his eyes. He knew his eyes were open, because he could blink. However, the only thing he saw ahead of him was blackness. "Should I try to see what's up ahead?" he asked himself. "No... too risky. I can see my own hands and feet, but everything in front of me is dark. For all I know, there could be some bottomless pit an inch ahead of me!" He took a nervous step forward. "Phew!" he thought, "Solid ground..." He took another step, then another. He began to stride slowly, making sure that he was stepping on ground every time. He stopped. "This is stupid!" he said aloud, "It's just endless darkness. What is this place?" "A place where there is only you, I, your memories and your dreams..." said a voice. Sora looked around, but no one was there. "W-where are you?" he asked. "I am all around you," the voice called back. "I have many things to show you." Sora didn't like the sound of the voice. Something about it made him shiver. "What kind of things?" Sora inquired. The voice chuckled, "Things that may or may not await you in your future. Will you see them?" Sora thought for a moment. "If they're visions of my future, I may not WANT to see them. But if they're good, I can make sure that they happen...if not...I'll have to prevent them from happening." He nodded after a moment. "Alright, show me these things, voice!" For a while there was silence, then something appeared before Sora...no! Somebody! A few feet away stood a boy a bit taller than Sora, with long silver hair. Although his back was turned, Sora could recognize him anywhere. "Riku!" he shouted as he ran toward his friend. Riku turned and glared at Sora. "What do you want?" he barked angrily. Sora frowned. "Nothing...I'm just glad I'm seeing you and not something bad." Riku sneered. "Yeah, well guess what, Sora..." he yelled, "it IS bad!" Sora's eyes widened. "What? What is it?" Riku's hands clenched into fists. "It's YOU, Sora!" Sora took a step backward. "M-me?" he stammered, "What did I do?" "Don't play dumb with me, traitor!" Riku shouted, "This is all your fault!" Sora shook his head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Riku snapped, "Fine!! Then ask them, idiot!" he said pointing over Sora's shoulder. Sora looked behind him. Standing there were Donald Duck, Goofy and King Micky. Sora ran to them. "Guy's! What's going on! What's Riku talking abou-" The king held up a hand for silence. "Sora," he sighed in his shrill little voice, "...just go away...you've done enough!" Sora's jaw dropped. Donald grumbled "...big palooka..." under his breath, but Sora heard it. The boy turned to Goofy, but the knight only shook his head sadly. Then they turned their backs on Sora and walked away, fading into the blackness. "Wait, guys! Come back!" Sora shouted after them, "I don't understand!" "You never understand..." said a familiar voice behind him. Sora turned. In the spot where Riku stood moments ago stood three other figures, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. Leon glared and shook his head at Sora. "And to think that all of us trusted you..." he said, "And you turned on us like a common traitor!" Sora put up his hands defensively. "No! I would never turn on you guys! You're my friends!" "We WERE your friends!" said a tall warrior who had appeared beside Aerith. She broke into tears and held onto his arm. "Cloud!" Sora gasped, "That's not it! I said I would never-" "You broke all the promises you made to us, Sora!" Cloud growled, "How can you live with yourself?!" Sora was dumbfounded. He looked desperately from one of his "friends" to the other. Leon shook his head, Yuffie clenched her teeth and crossed her arms, Aerith shuttered with tears in her eyes and Cloud impatiently tapped the hilt of his giant sword. Sora's hands trembled. "Guy's, please! Tell me what's going on!!" Leon snarled "Ask her!". He pointed behind his back. Sora could hear the sound of someone weeping from behind Leon and the others. He was afraid that he already knew who it was. Sitting on the ground, behind Leon was a young girl with red hair. Her face was buried in her hands. Tears dripped through the spaces between her fingers. Sora knelt down slowly. "...Kairi?" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "What happened?" Sora asked, "What's wrong?" Slowly, Kairi stood up and after a moment of silence, darted away from Sora. He stood up and began to run after her, but a hand grasped his shoulder from behind. Sora turned to face Cloud's angry glare. "You've already smashed her hopes, Sora..." he said, "I'm not letting you do it again!" Sora took a few steps back. "Cloud, please! I don't get any of this! Please, just tell me what happened!" Cloud lifted his sword, its reflective blade shining, although there was no light. "Look into my sword, Sora," Cloud growled, "and tell us all what you see!" Sora could see a reflection in the blade...but it was not his. He saw a boy in a black hood. The boy looked up slowly. "Soooooraaaaa...." he moaned. Sora could see the boy's face clearly now. "Roxas?" he asked. It looked like Roxas, Sora's nobody, and yet, it didn't. Roxas's eyes were blue, but the image before Sora had red eyes and a twisted grin. Soon, it was no longer a reflection. Roxas stood before Sora. "Sooora? Why...does it burn...?" he said, taking a step towards Sora. The boy shuttered. "No, Roxas! I don't know what's going-" but Sora went speechless. Roxas's blood red eyes burned into his. He was paralyzed with fear. Roxas's crooked grin grew wider. "Why...Soraaa...make it stoooop...." Sora finally broke from the spell and fell to his knees. He wished so much that he hadn't seen and heard these these things, but he couldn't stop them. They were flashing through his mind, over and over. "Make it stop...I've seen enough..." he pleaded. "Please! I've had enough! Make it stop!" Category:Stories